1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting member for cable, and particularly to an adjusting member for earphone cable.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Today, people need more information to communicate with each other frequently. So, many portable electronic equipments, such as the walkman, MP3, handset and other sound players, become an important part in people's life. Usually, an earphone is used on the music player or handset. Accordingly, there are many different kinds of earphone. One kind of earphone is circumaural earphone. The strip of the circumaural earphone bestrides the head and the earphone extrudes the ears of a user. However, the structure of the circumaural earphone makes the user feel uncomfortable and take it inconveniently.
And then, another type of earphone is popular with people, it is the insert type earphone. One end of the insert earphone is an earphone inserted into the ear of the user directly, and the other end of the insert type earphone is connected to the music player or handset by a plug. Then we can use the insert type earphone conveniently at any time, the insert earphone is light and convenient to take.
The conventional adjusting member for cable is a ball having a receiving channel. The earphone cable is received in the channel, and then the ball can slide along the cable to adjust the length of the earphone cable. The ball is fixed on the cable by the force friction between the cable and the inner surface of the channel. However, the structure of the ball is too simple to adjust the length of the cable, as the ball being slid up and down the friction-free between the cable and the inner surface of the channel will become less and less, then the force friction would be not enough to make the ball to adjust the length of the earphone cable.
Obviously, we need a new adjusting member for cable, which could adjust the cable stably and efficiently.